An earlier meeting
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: What if Draco, as a 7 year old, had to be in the muggle world for a bit? Just some randomness. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Potter.

Draco and Harry: age 7. This is kind of AU/a what if idea. Time line is, as I'm sure you can guess, set before the book starts.

XxXxXxXx

Draco's P.O.V

I stood in a muggle park watching the muggle children playing, a scowl apone face. _'I can't believe I have to be here in the muggle world! Why couldn't father just leave me at home while he did his busyness? Why does he even need to be in the muggle world in the muggle world? Pure bloods shouldn't have to be around such scum as disgusting muggles!' _I thought, glairing at every thing.

**"Freak!"**

__I heard some one yell. I looked over to see a group of obese boys picking on a scrawny little boy. The group of boys looked around my age while their victim looked a few years younger. _'Pathetic, they're so weak that they have to team up and bully some one younger then them. I knew wizards were better.'_

__**"Geeeze Dudley, I can't believe you're related to this sissy little wimp!"**

___'Even worse, one of them is related to the pitiful muggle, you'd think they'd at least be nicer to their own flesh and blood.'_

"**Hey it's not my fault! Blame his stupid parents!"**

"**Aren't they dead?"**

"**Yea, too bad they didn't take him with!"**

"**Yea."**

I could see the boy a little clearer. He had messy black hair, glasses, and was wearing what looked to be his fat cousin's had-me-downs. _'Don't they have enough money to but him better fitting clothes? And why do I even care?' _but I continued to watch them.

"**Hey, tell us again how they died!"**

The bullies all started cheering while their victim started to clench and un-clench his hands into fist as his body started to tremble slightly.

"**Well, those stupid-" **_clench_** "dumb-" **_un-clench _**"Worthless idiots-"**

"_**SHUP UP!" **_the one boy yelled. The bullies immediately turned their attention back to him, circling him, blocking his escape.

"**What did you say?" **His fat faced cousin demanded angrily, yet he looked some what pleased. Weather it was at the fact that he got a reaction or the fact that he now had an excuse to bumble his cousin I would never know.

The one boy looked down in an attempt to avoid eye contact. It didn't work. Fat face (Dudley's new nick name) gabbed him and forced his to look at him. **"Well freak? Tell me what you said!" **but he remained silent. Fat face grinned. **"What? Were you going to defend your worthless parents?"**

"_**THEY WEREN'T WORTHLESS! INFACT, THEY WERE WORTH MORE THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!"**_

Fat face wasn't happy, if the shade of purple his face was turning was any indication. _'I didn't know muggles could change colors,' _I thought then heard a sudden noise. I saw the one boy fall to the ground and cover his now bruised cheek with his hand. Fat face had hit him.

"**You know what! I don't think your parents are really dead! I bet they're just hiding! After all, why would any one ever want to know you?"**

"_**You're wrong,"**_ Fat face grinned then continued as if his cousin hadn't spoken.

"**They should have just drowned you or some thing, I'm sure that would be a lot easier. Or maybe they died trying to get away from you," **the boy, 4 eyes, didn't speak. **"Or better yet, maybe they died because of you-"**

"_**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!!!" **_and with that fat face went flying through the air, screaming, yelling, and kicking before landing with a loud 'thud' on the ground. His friends ran towards him while the one boy got up and started running away. I followed.

I didn't care if the idiot was alright, but I wanted to talk to his cousin.

XxXxXxXx

After a while I finally caught up with him. He was sitting in some bushes in a shadow-y place. I walked over to him, he didn't seem to notice. I sat down in front of him. He still didn't seem to notice. Finally I lost my patients.

"Hey." He looked up startled.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you." He said as he rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I don't know why I asked, I just really wanted to know. He looked down, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" I stared at him for a second, not understanding where that had come from.

"No, you're not."

"But I make weird things happen, and I can do things others can't and I- every one says I'm a freak!" he said now looking at me. His face was flushed, his nose running, and tears were poring down his cute cheeks. _'Cute?'_

I couldn't resist myself. I put my hands to his cheeks and wiped away at his tears. I don't know why I did, my body just acted.

"Hush, I'm sure not every one says that,"

"Yes they do." He sobbed.

"Oh, who says it then?" I asked, looking his in the eyes.

"My cousin-"

"He's a stupid pig," I commented and was happy to see a small smile and hear a very cute giggle. "Is there any one else?" I asked. He looked sad again. _'Maybe I shouldn't have asked,' _I thought as he looked down.

"Well, there's my aunt and uncle, and Dudley's friends, and my class mates, and my teachers, and-"

"Please, don't add any more to the list," I said, cutting him off. I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," he said and once again looked down.

"For what?"

"For upsetting you, now you're going to think I'm a freak too," he said and cried more. I didn't really know what to do. This was the first time I'd ever seen some one cry, well, except for when some one's physically hurt but none of them had ever cried this hard before. So I just did what I thought I was supposed to do.

"Stop that! You're a man aren't you?" I yelled. He started to sob harder. Okay, maybe taking a page out of my father's book wasn't such a good idea. "Hey, I'm sorry, calm down, please!" I begged while hoping my father didn't suddenly appear out of no where. Malfoys weren't supposed to beg.

He didn't stop crying. I mentally sighed, deciding to take a page from a different book. So I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. He instantly froze.

"Calm down. I don't think you're a freak and I'm not going to," I said in what I hoped was a comforting way. His sobbing at least calmed a bit. Then he looked up at me.

"R-really?" he asked, tears still streaming down his face. I smiled and nodded. "So, does that mean we, um, friends?" he said that word cautiously, then looked away, towards the ground. His eyes were shut tight. I guess he was expecting a no, or worse. But I continued to smile at him, even though he wasn't looking.

"Yes, so what's your name?" I asked. He looked up, shocked.

"Really? We're friends?" he asked, allowing a slight smile on his face. I nodded.

"Yes-" and then I felt two arms lace around my neck and a wet face snuggle into my shoulder. I don't know why, but I was happy. "So, what's your name? Mine's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

He pulled back and smiled. "My name's Harry Potter,"

XxXxXxXx

A/N: and that's where my little story ends. Bye-bye peoples!


End file.
